Regalo de Cumpleaños
by StellaMatsuoka
Summary: Eres la novia de Hijirikawa Masato y hoy es su cumpleaños, vas para pasar su cumpleaños juntos y verlo ya que hace mucho no se ven pero algo pasa... LEMON -denle una oportunidad-


**Hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis más grandes amores mi Masa-chan y este será un pequeño regalito ;)**

Mi nombre es (_) y soy novia hace ya 2 años de Masato Hijirikawa un integrante del famoso grupo Starish, hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero darle una sorpresa.

He llegado a la agencia y me han dejado pasar a su cuarto, el cual compartía con Ren Jinguji, entré y en ese momento no había nadie, entonces me dispuse a esperar en la cama (que según yo) era de Masato

*minutos después*

De pronto la puerta se abrió y yo me puse de pie, era Masato, corrí a abrazarlo, hace mucho que no le veía

-hola, cariño- dijo él dándome un beso en el cabello –no esperaba verte aquí ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-bueeno, vine a decirte ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- besé sus labios –te extrañé tanto- juntamos nuestras frentes

-yo igual te extrañé pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido ir a verte- tomó mi rostro en sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas

-te amo- dije acercándome a él, besándolo apasionadamente, entrelazando mis dedos en sus cabellos azulados, él posó sus manos en mi espalda y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la zona baja de ésta

-yo también te amo- dijo con voz jadeante cuando pedíamos por aire –creo saber el porqué de tu visita- dijo tomándome en sus brazos y colocando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y posó sus manos en mi trasero

-eres un pervertido- dije susurrándole en el oído

-hace bastante que no lo hacemos- dijo mirándome seductoramente

-pensar que te ves tan santo y tierno pero eres la persona más pervertida del mundo, pero eres mío- dije besándole, él me llevó a su cama y me lanzó sobre ella, él rápidamente se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, yo por mi parte comencé a desabrochar su camisa –mmm….Masato- comencé a alejarlo de mí para poder quitar por completo su camisa, me quedé apreciando un instante su torso levemente tonificado –te has mantenido bien- dije con una sonrisa pícara y comencé a posar mis manos en sus abdominales, él sonrió y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, y comenzó a bajar su mano desde mi cara hasta mi pecho donde comenzó a masajearlo

-ahh~~ Masa~~- me estremecía bajo él mientras oleadas de placer invadían mi cuerpo, luego me quitó la camiseta y el sujetador que llevaba y comenzó a lamer mis pezones

-hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos así, lo extrañé mucho- dijo moviéndose haciendo rozar nuestras intimidades, haciéndonos gemir a ambos

-pero sabes, es tú cumpleaños y yo debería hacerte "feliz"- dije empujándolo levemente para que quedara tirado en la cama y yo encima de él, comencé a deslizarme sobre su pecho, dejando besos en su pecho y abdominales hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual desabroché rápidamente ya había un gran bulto en la ropa interior, el cual comencé a lamer y morder sobre la ropa

-mmm…(_) deja de torturarme así, mm… Me vengaré, cariño- comenzaba a levantar las caderas para introducir aún más el bulto en mi boca

-mm... estás delicioso, amor- dije subiendo para besarle en los labios, las manos de Masato bajaron a mi trasero y comenzó a moverme para que nuestras intimidades se rozaran.

De pronto la puerta se abrió

-Hijirikawa, ¿estás aquí? Mi corderita quiere que ensayem…- era el famoso Ren Jinguji, entró justo cuando Masato y yo habíamos soltado un gemido de ya varios que iban

-J-Jinguji…y-yo…- yo me puse la camiseta y me senté en la cama, Masato se abrochó el pantalón

-¿así que ella es tu novia?- dijo Ren con una sonrisa divertida, luego de que dijera esto cerró la puerta tras él

-si ella es- me miró, yo estaba roja y me abracé a su brazo para esconder mi cara de vergüenza –amor si te quieres ir, puedes-

-pero tu cumpleaños- sentí que mi voz fue muy bajita –te amo, no quiero dejarte sin regalo-

-el mayor regalo que me pudiste haber dado ya me lo diste- dijo mirándome y poniendo una sonrisa pícara

-tonto- dije dándole un beso en el hombre –bueno adiós-

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a dirigirme a la puerta y choque con él

-tu no vas a ninguna parte, Lady- dijo Ren tomándome de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro para verlo a los ojos

-Jinguji, suéltala- Masato se paró de la cama, estaba a punto de encarar a Ren cuando Ren posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabello, comenzó a besarme y la mano que tenía en mi cintura subió a mi pecho el cual no tenía sujetador y comenzó a juguetear con mi pezón. Yo puse mi mano en su pecho para empujarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, finalmente "si no podía contra él, me uní" comencé a tomar su cabello a jalarlo y un par de gemidos soltó mi boca, estaba extasiada ese sabor dulce (no tanto como Masto) pero aun así era exquisito. Cuando el beso termino vi a Masato el cual estaba rojo, con una mezcla de vergüenza, excitación e ira

-si quieren pueden continuar donde estaban- dijo Ren

-¿en serio?, ¿no hay trampa?- dijo Masato desconfiado

-yo me uniré a ustedes- dijo Ren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –solo si lady quiere- me puse roja y Masato también, todo dependía de mí, pero al pensarlo bien, no tenía nada que perder

-e-e-es-esta b-bien- dije tartamudeando y desviando la vista de Masato el cual, al verlo de reojo estaba sonrojado, esta vez de excitación

Cuando pase al lado de Masato en dirección a la cama, él me dijo:

-¿e-estas segu-segura que qu-quieres es-esto?- dijo en un susurro, mientras veía como Ren se acomodaba en la cama y me decía que fuera

-s-si es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo, puedo hasta tirarme de un acantilado si fuera necesario- dije para luego besarlo apasionadamente, abrazándolo, colocando mis manos en su cabello. De pronto sentí como Ren por la espalda, comenzaba a besarme el cuello y pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta para jugar con mis pechos. Gemía en la boca de Masato y éste comenzó a quitarme la camiseta. Ren al momento después me giró y comenzó a besarme y a acariciar mi rostro, Masato jugaba acariciando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Partió de los pechos al estómago y finalmente llegó a mi entrepierna. Introdujo su mano en mi pantalón y comenzó a acariciarme sobre la ropa interior, no sabía cómo expresarme así que empujé a ambos y éstos se sobresaltaron.

Los tres jadeábamos, yo tomé a Ren de la camisa y a Masato del brazo y los llevé hacia la cama, tiré a Ren y yo me recosté en sus piernas y Masato sobre mí, Masato comenzó a besarme y Ren acariciaba mí cabello. Masato comenzó a bajar, depositando pequeños besos en mi estómago y llegó al borde de mi pantalón, el cual con mucho cuidado abrió y quito del camino entonces comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna. Yo encorvaba la espalda, eso ya era demasiado para mí, Ren comenzó a besarme nuevamente y esta vez sujetó mis manos a los lados, pude sentir un leve dolor en mi zona baja, al ver Masato había introducido un dedo dentro de mi

-ah~ah~ Masa~-lo miraba mientras introducía un segundo dedo en mí, Ren tomó mi rostro y lo atajo hacia el suyo para besarme. De pronto sentí como Masato sacaba los dedos y comenzó a lamer mi zona baja –ah~ah~a-ah~Masa~ah~- Ren comenzó a besarme nuevamente, no querían que nadie escuchara los ruidos provenientes de mí. Luego Masato comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto un gran bulto en su ropa interior

-vamos a recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos- dijo Masato quitándose los boxers y posicionándose delante de mi entrada –no creo que pueda ser amable, ya que no lo hacemos hace bastante-

-Hijirikawa, deja de hablar que no creo que me pueda resistir mucho a que sea mi turno, ¿cierto Lady?- Ren me miró y yo asentí

-Masa~po-por fa-favor~ e-entra y-ya~ ah~- Masato al escucharme se sonrojó y entró de una sola estocada –Ah~!- Ren me tapó la boca y me comenzó a besar la frente

-oh amor~ estas tan estrecha-dijo muy sonrojado

Yo tenía una de mis manos libre y con ella comencé a buscar el cuerpo de Ren el cual estaba muy tonificado, bajé mi mano y desabroché su pantalón y comencé a acariciar el bulto que había en sus boxers

-Mm~Lady, que intentas hacer- dijo Ren con una sonrisa pícara

-No solamente Masato y yo podemos tener placer aquí, R-e-n~- saqué el miembro de Ren de su ropa interior y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba abajo al vaivén de las estocadas de Masato, finalmente tomé el miembro de Ren y lo puse en mi boca, comencé a lamer, morder y chupar la longitud de su miembro.

-ah~ La-Lady~- Ren tiró de mi cabello y creamos un vaivén los tres, estuvimos mucho tiempo así hasta que Masato comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, lo cual me provocó una fuerte opresión en el estómago y me corrí, Ren al escuchar mi gran gemido se corrió en mi boca

-Oh~ Di-Dios~- y Masato se corrió dentro de mí

Luego descansamos un rato, regulando un poco nuestras respiraciones Ren comenzó a subirse sobre mí e introdujo su miembro en mi entrada de una sola estocada

-AH! ~ du-duele!- dije y me encorvé

-idiota, si vas a hacer eso avisa y ten más cuidado con MI novia- dijo Masato un tanto enojado

-s-si~ ah~ estas~ muy estrech-a~- dijo Ren comenzando un pequeño vaivén, sus estocadas eran más bruscas y salvajes que las de Masato, las de Masato eran delicadas y amorosas intentaba no hacerme daño.

Masato se recostó para besarme mientras Ren seguía con sus estocadas fuertes y profundas hasta que ambos nos corrimos, Ren se corrió dentro de mí. Cuando nos recostamos los tres en la cama, yo en el centro y cada uno a un lado de mí, llamaron a la puerta

-Jinguji-san ¿estás ahí? ¿Encontraste a Hijirikawa-san?- Haruka Nanami estaba golpeando la puerta

-el deber llama, adiós Lady, gracias por el momento de diversión, nos vemos, Hijirikawa le diré que estás dormido, que te sientes mal- me besó en los labios, se vistió y se fue

-al fin, solos- dijo Masato abrazándome

-sí amor, estoy cansadísima, quiero quedarme a dormir contigo hoy- lo besé

-mmm… tal vez, pero tenemos que hacerlo solo los dos ahora, Ren se ganó la mayor parte del protagonismo- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Masa estoy cansadísima, pero mmm… tal vez pueda hacer una excepción solo porque es tu cumpleaños- dije comenzando a posicionarme sobre él besándolo en los labios, esos labios dulces y tiernos que ahora demandaban mi boca poco a poco comencé a sentir como el miembro de Masa comenzaba a despertar con los besos y las caricias que nos dábamos mutuamente.

Luego de un rato comencé a bajar depositando besos en su pecho y abdomen para finalmente quedar cara a cara con el miembro de él

-feliz cumpleaños amor- y comencé a lamer, morder y chupar el miembro de mi novio el cual gemía sonrojándose al notar que hacían eco en el cuarto, de pronto Masato se corrió en mi boca, lo tragué y subí para besarlo y comenzar a introducir su miembro en mi entrada

-está más grande o es mi idea- sonreí pícaramente

-claro si no hemos hecho ESO hace unos 2 meses que querías- me miró sonrojado

-¿no te has tocado?- ahora la sonrojada era yo

-no, acaso ¿tú sí?- me miró incrédulo, me sonrojé y desvié la vista

De pronto Masato hizo que rodáramos en la cama y él quedó sobre mí ahora y comenzó a darme las estocadas mucho mas fuertes y mocho más profundas

-Ah~~ Ma~sa~ah~- las manos de Masato se fueron a cada una de las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos y comenzó a besarme, su vaivén fue constante. Ambos nos corrimos y nos acostamos –amor, te amo mucho, feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias por darme uno de los mejores cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Nos abrazamos en su cama y nos dormimos…

**Eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer espero que me dejen review :3 espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos la proxima**


End file.
